


You're the one I choose (I belong to you)

by menaceindisguise



Category: YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, we die like wwx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaceindisguise/pseuds/menaceindisguise
Summary: "soulmate" usually refers to a romantic partner, with the implication of an exclusive lifelong bond. It commonly holds the connotation of being the strongest bond with another person that one can achieve. It is commonly accepted that one will feel 'complete' once they have found their soulmate, as it is partially in the perceived definition that two souls are meant to unite.It sounds nice, doesn't it? Contrary to what people had believed. Soulmates can never be found easily. There is no pull, no sign. Nothing at all. Only 10% of China's population have found their soulmate. No matter how envious people are, they won't find their soulmate unless they touch each other. If there is no skin to skin contact, you won't know who your soulmate is.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are sporadic sorry ai Chapter 1 will be up soon 😉

There were two people in the room. One big and one small, One female and one male. The woman was sitting on the bed while the boy was sitting beside the bed.

"Mama, what's a soulmate?." 

The woman was shocked, she did not expect her son to ask this kind of question. He is not the curious type. Never have been one.

"Hmmm… Can you see those stars?."

"En."

"They are bright, aren't they?." The boy was confused about why her mother was asking about stars when he was asking about soulmates.

"They are bright mama."

"Then can you see that one star who shines the brightest?." The boy nodded in response.

"Soulmates are like that. In the sky full of bright stars there is one who shines the brightest; one who stands out of the rest. This star is also the loneliest, waiting for a star to shine bright as it does. So little zhanzhan hurry and find your star okay. You must not let that person be lonely."

The boy was too young to understand, but since his mother had said so. Zhanzhan nodded fiercely, everything that her mother says he must follow.

"Then what will mama be if soulmate is the brightest star?."

"Silly boi… Mama can be the moon. She will watch over her little Zhanzhan and his little soulmate."

"Zhanzhan will be a star with zhanzhan's soulmate then mama is the moon. Then what about papa?."

The woman was brought to a stop from her giggling when she was asked.

"Your papa… Papa is the sky." She was saddened by remembering all the memories she had with her soulmate.

"Why is papa the sky?."

"Because papa will protect mama, Zhanzhan, and zhanzhan's little soulmate."

"Then where is papa? Why is papa not here? Zhanzhan's classmate said that Zhanzhan did not have a Papa. Zhanzhan does have a Papa, but they won't believe Zhanzhan. They said Zhanzhan was a liar."

"Zhanzhan does have a Papa. He is working very hard for Zhanzhan; He will not come back after a very long time. So Zhanzhan shouldn't listen to them okay. Next time they tell Zhanzhan mean things. Tell your teacher, baobei."

"En."

"Ma-."

The knocking sound on the door interrupted their bonding time. The woman watched with amusement dancing through her eyes as she watched her son pout sulkily at being interrupted. 

"Ma'am it's time to take your meds." 

A new nurse? This face is still new to me. _Sigh_ They changed out the nurse again.

The woman laughed at those past few nurses that complained to her. The reason was her son was too cute and they couldn't bear to part them if her son would be sulking beside her with that cute pout on his face.

The nurse was flustered, being glared at by a kid pouting beside her mother. While she is doing her job.

"Zhanzhan no glaring, you're scaring pretty jiejie away."

The kid's glares softened a bit after being reprimanded by her mother. "But pretty jiejie is bad, She interrupted zhanzhan and mama's talkies."

"Zhanzhan and mama can spend a long time doing talkies. So let pretty jiejie do her job and not scare her away okay."

"But mama you always let zhanzhan leave after you take your medies. Zhanzhan wants to stay longer."

The mother didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Her little zhanzhan was always so obedient it turns out that zhanzhan inherited this from his father too.

"Mama will not shoo zhanzhan away today. So, let pretty jiejie do her job."

The boy beamed. Pleased to know that he could spend more time with his mama.

__________

It was already evening when they finished with their talkies. The boy was too tired to even open his eyes but he wanted to do more talkies with his mama. He even scolded his eyes for being too stupid.

The boy was still young and his body needed to rest. So even if he didn't want to he still fell asleep. The mother was sick all year round. She goes in and out of the hospital that you rarely see her in her house.

Her little boy was obedient, he followed everywhere she went. Sometimes it's hard to separate him from her.

The mother caressed zhanzhan's hair as he slept on the bed beside her. She planted a soft kiss on his revealed forehead.

_"Zhanzhan, my boy don't follow your mama's footsteps. Once you find your soulmate do not let go or you'll regret it in the end."_

_"Even if the world opposes. Fight for what's yours. Protect your love, protect your soulmate."_

Soft knocks were heard. She softly turned her head to see her friend standing there with her hands on her hips.

"If you're gonna be all sweet and mushy like that. I swear I won't stop myself from getting pregnant."

Feng Xiu laughed gently in order not to rouse her little son. "And where would you get a partner for that?. You're single Wan Jinjing."

" _Tsk._ What do you mean A-Xiu _ai_. I just need artificial insemination. I'm rich, I can afford it. I'm allergic to males okay."

"Hahaha. You're allergic to male but you change boyfriends every week."

" _Cough._ No… no, listen they were all assholes okay. Cheating bastards _ai_."

"Cheated again?. How many of your boyfriends cheated on you?." It wasn't her first time hearing it. Jinjing is a male magnet but always fails when it comes to relationships.

"Half of them cheated on me with another girl half with boys. Honestly, I don't give a f*ck, I'll just live my life taking care of you and little zhanzhan. I'll live my whole life single. I was born single and I will die single. thank you very much."

Wan Jinjing never fails to amuse her. She always says things that are so funny and it's not even intentional. 

"You'll eventually find someone soon. Like how I did."

"A-Xiu, he left you. After signing those papers when you gave birth he vanished into thin air. He did not even give you a penny or anything. Now that you're here in the hospital, I have not seen him visit you even once. If he shows up in the future while I'm here, I'm gonna castrate him."

"Jinjing, let him be. It was my fault for not supporting his dreams."

"You're fault? A-Xiu, you were a star. A famous star who fell in love with that shit. And nothing good has happened to you since then. Did he clear all those rumors? No, he did not, he basked in the limelight while you were suffering. I don't know what you see in that guy."

"Jinjing, he didn't receive love from his parents. He was taught that love is a competition. He is still in the process of learning what love is."

"And when will he learn it, Feng Xiu. You're one step away from death's bed. Until when are you gonna wait for him?"

Being called her full name, Feng Xiu knew that her friend was mad.

She knew that it would be her time soon. She needs someone to take care of her son. "Jinjing don't be mad. _Sigh_ Take care of zhanzhan for me when I die okay?"

"You-"

"The medication is not working on you?"

"It isn't Jinjing. So let's spend the rest of my time happily." Her smile is so wide as if there was nothing wrong. It was as if she was ready to die.

"Don't be like this A-Xiu, What about little zhanzhan? He still needs a mother; He still needs you."

"Then you will be his mother. Jinjing I don't have much time left. I want you to promise me to take care of zhanzhan when I rest okay."

"I will A-Xiu, Let's not talk about this now okay. Patients should not be sad, it could be a hindrance for their recovery."

Feng Xiu was assured. She knows that her body will give out soon. It was a race against time, and she knows that she is losing. "Okay, Let's not talk about this. How about we talk about your business?."

Jinjing was relieved that she finally stopped talking about her death. " My business is doing fine. It's booming, we have earned higher than we expected. After you leave this place I will surely treat you to hotpot. Let's go to your favorite place."

"Okay. But why don't we go to our favorite place? It's much better than mine."

"What nonsense!. Everything, You like is what I like. Well except for your shitty boyfriend."

" _Sigh_. Don't call him shitty Jinjing, He is my boyfriend and he is little zhanzhan's father."

One look at her _best friend_ and Jinjing knew that she was mad. Feng Xiu was talking calmly, it was not a good sign.

" _Ai_. I won't anymore, stay calm okay."

"I'm not mad Jinjing."

Afraid she would be heard, Jinjing deliberately lowered her voice. " _You say you're not mad but your looks could kill an ant passing by._ "

"What?"

"Nothing ah, I said when will little zhanzhan wake-up."

"Later-"

She was cut off by a childish groan. The little bunny was finally awake. Little zhanzhan scrunched up his cute face, still not fully awake. They giggled at his antics.

"Auntie Jimjim?"

"What nonsense. Do I look, old boy? I'm younger than your mother. You call me auntie? Also what jimjim, My name is Jinjing okay, JIN JING."

Little zhanzhan nodded seriously before repeating. " Ehn. Auntie Jimjim."

"JIN JING!!."

"Auntie JimJim."

"J-I-N J-I-N-G. Jin Jing."

"Auntie J-I-N J-I-M. Auntie JimJim."

"Honestly I give up. Call me whatever you want."

Frustrated by her friend's son. She turns to the mother instead. "A-Xiu, why is your son so hard-headed?" 

"He is just like that. Don't worry he will learn soon. We have to patiently teach him."

"I know *pout*." 

She giggled, they act the same. Sometimes she is wondering if Zhanzhan is her son.

"Stop pouting now jinjing. You still need to go home and take little zhanzhan with you."

"WHAT!! A-XIU!!"

"MAMA!!."

" _giggle_ What I still need to rest. Both of you need to bond."

"I don't want to be with Auntie JimJim."

"The feeling is mutual kid don't worry."

"HAHAHA _cough_ . Oh, sorry you need to spend time with each other. _Ah!_ , you're not giving me those faces. It doesn't work on me."

"You need to go home today, The nurse will be mad if she finds out I'm still not sleeping. I need rest to recover okay."

Much to her surprise, they didn't argue and followed her. They both got up, face looking like they lost a hundred million.

"Don't show me those faces, It's gonna be fun okay. Show me your smiles. Yes, that big."

She laughed so hard at their faces, Their smile was forced. Looking exactly the same. Her laugh was contagious so they ended up laughing with her. Not so loud, but not too soft.

"Okay, now time to go. You rest A-Xiu. I'll take care of little Zhanzhan."

Though saddened about being taken away from his mother, little Zhanzhan waved goodbye. Jinjing bid her goodbye, still sad but left with a smile on her face.

After the door was closed. "It's time for me to rest."

She lay down on the bed and slept with a smile on her face. Minutes later a loud beep was heard in the room. Feng Xiu the brightest star, the role model of the entertainment world has finally rested. Leaving behind her son and friend and everyone else.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! I'm here with Chapter 1 in tow. It took me long cause literally i was busy. This one is pretty boring. This is partially edited.
> 
> P.s- Updates will be sporadic. And this will focus more on Xiao Zhan.

It had been years since my mother died, I am living with my aunt. My mother's friend, who raised me after my mother died. My father was still nowhere to be found. We hadn’t heard from him in a while, He didn't even visit us.

If Auntie Jinjing never mentions him when she gets drunk then I would've forgotten that I still have a father. 

Today was my mother's death anniversary. As per usual, we went to the cemetery, spending a long time there. Talking about our lives and all the things that happened.

"Mama, did you know? I graduated yesterday. I was really happy, I wished you were here, with Auntie Jimjim-"

"Kid, we are done with that phase. I had already told you to call me Auntie Jinjing. You're already so old, yet you still pronounce it wrong."

"As you can see mama, Auntie Jimjim still doesn't like to be called Auntie Jimjim. But at least she lets me call her auntie." 

I paused, throwing a glance at Auntie's face. Seeing her face pass through at least two emotions, before I continued. 

"It would've been happier if you were with us here mama. We would go to all of your favorite places. Celebrate birthdays and every occasion with you. A pity you left this world early, but I hope that you're happy, wherever you are right now mama. I am happy and Auntie Jinjing is happy, _but not happy._ " I whispered the last few words. It was Auntie Jinjing's secret, but when she got too drunk she poured out all her emotions. She always forgot what happened afterwards, so she doesn't know that she told me something important.

"Auntie Jing, I'll go and leave first. You talk to mama longer. Just ring me up if you are done or need something." I left her there, knowing she would be more comfortable talking to mama alone. I was sure she had many things to tell mama.

I went outside looking for a place where I could rest. I found a café with a cute pet shop beside it. Wondering if I should have gotten a coffee first before I go inside the pet shop? Yeah, I probably should.

I went inside the café and found that it was a bit more crowded than it looked from outside. I quickly got in line, somewhat fearing that there wouldn't be a chair left. One must be able to enjoy a coffee while peacefully sitting on a chair, reading a book, or using your phone.

I got my coffee, and I looked around hoping that there were vacant chairs left. I spotted one, there were three girls in front of the vacant seat, It was near a glass pane. I was able to see everything outside, Businessmen and women hastily making their way to their destinations, parents, and kids passing by, vehicles and animals fighting over food. It was a sight to see.

I took the first sip of my ice-cold coffee. I sighed in delight, they made good iced coffee here. Sadly I couldn’t drink more than one cup. It was very peaceful-

"Have you seen Yibo? He's such a cute baobao, my gods! I wanna squeeze his cheeks. They must be so fluffy." A squeal from the group of girls sitting a bit further from him resonated inside his ear.

Yibo? Who's that?

"I know, right? They’re no longer cheeks, they’re mantou!! I wanna bite those cheeks." A slightly too high-pitched voice replied.

Mantou? Who are they talking about?

"Who's that? Who are you talking about?" 

Yes, Who was Yibo?

Their expression changed from excitement to murderous in a snap of fingers. How? They are scary. Auntie Jimjim come fetch me. I'm scared.

" _Ai_. You don't know him? How could one not know the superior Wang Yibo." 

Me, I didn’t know him. I'm a person who lives in a pineapple under the sea. Uh- I mean I don't usually open social media. So I'm not updated on others except EXO. EXO is life, but I want to know the guy who has mantou for his cheeks.

"Wang Yibo is the youngest of the Korean-Chinese boy group, Uniq under Yuehua Entertainment. His stage name is Yibo and his birth name is Wang Yibo." Oh, okay okay. Korean-Chinese boy group Uniq. So he is the youngest, how young is he?

She took a deep breath before she continued. "His Korean name is Wang Il-bak. He was born on August 5, 1997, in Luoyang, China. His Zodiac sign is Leo and His Chinese Zodiac sign is the ox. His height is 179 cm. I don't know about his weight, _ai_. His position in the group is Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist, and Visual. He speaks fluent Korean and Chinese. He is a babie. Follow him on his Weibo is 王一博 for better skin." Oh, I see… I see. Wow, he feels like he does many things, feels so tiring.

In a spark of bravery, I opened my side account and followed him on his Weibo, then logged out and went back to my main account.

Guess I have another idol to follow. I took a sip of my coffee again and found that I had already finished. Could be that her whole spiel made me feel thirsty, she spoke a whole lot. Must be hard for her, imagine speaking that long. I would've taken a water break to soothe my dry throat, while she didn't need it. Huge respect for her.

I didn't have a choice but to order a smoothie. Auntie Jinjing would be done by now and I couldn’t drink another coffee or I would be too caffeinated. Well, not that I don't drink 4 glasses of coffee whenever I have a new project to do. Drinking another cup would energize me, and I don't have anything to do to burn my excess energy, which would end in disaster.

🦁🐰

I finished my smoothie, but Auntie did not contact me. I didn't have anything to do here in the café, so I went to the pet store next door.

As soon as I entered, a munchkin cat caught my eye. It was short-legged; some places were grayish black and some were white. It had yellow eyes and it was older than the other felines. 

🦁

When the owner came back, he saw Xiao Zhan’s gaze transfixed on the tiny, adorable cat. He couldn't help but approach him.

"Looking to adopt?" Xiao Zhan flinched. He was so fascinated by the cat that he forgot that he was not the only one inside the store.

"Uhh. I don't know how to take care of a cat. So I probably shouldn't take one in."

"No… we have a booklet about how to take care of one. If you take her, I can give you things for free today." 

"No!! It's okay, I can pay you. But can I take a look first if she likes me? I won't adopt her if she doesn't like me." The owner was surprised to meet such a customer. Usually, customers only get the one they like and not the other way around.

"Sure! No problem, let me take her out of the cage." The owner scurried to the cage where the cat was. He had a hard time taking the cat out as the cat kept on fighting back.

"Can… can I try and take her out of the cage?" The owner was more than okay with it. He was getting tired of fighting against the little feline. Who seemed to heavily dislike him.

"Yes, you can; Just be careful. It's not fond of-." The owner swallowed the rest of the words. The cat did the opposite of what she usually did to other people. The cat even jumped directly to the man's embrace as if she belonged there.

The cat even dared to stick her tongue out to him and roll her eyes. He really did not know what to do with this cat anymore.

After some time, a pair of humans and a cat were playing with each other. The owner had never seen the cat like this. They would bite if someone tried to get close to her. But now he saw her too docile, she had previously shown aggression towards him. But now she even played with the said man.

Xiao Zhan felt that he had spent so much time playing with the cat. 

🐰

Oh!, how embarrassing I got too carried away and played with the cat for too long. What can I do? She was too cute.

It was time to pay for everything. Or I would surely stay here for a long time. 

The owner picked and packed everything for me. I was thankful that Auntie Jinjing brought a car here or I would know where to put all of this.

I waited for Auntie to call me. But it seemed like she had many things to tell mama. So I guessed it would take a very long time.

I didn't have any other choice but to wait inside the pet shop. I didn’t want to head to the café, I'm afraid I won't be able to refrain myself and buy more coffee. And I assume cats are not allowed in the café: they won't let me in, even if I try to.

So I ended up playing with Jianguo some more. She was fun to play with, she was playful and naughty, but also clingy. I went to the bathroom to take a leak and she would follow me, so I didn't have a choice but to lock her up in her cage.

When I came back she was clawing at the gate of the cage; desperately wanting to get out. I scurried to the cage and unlocked it. I didn't want to stress her out. She'd been in cages for far too long.

Now that she had a taste of freedom, she would want more; and there's nothing wrong with that.

I'd just make her love her cage again; but mostly she would be set free, She would sleep on the cat bed I bought her. Then if she wanted to, she could sleep beside me, I wouldn't mind. Having a bedmate would be nice, It’d soothing and comforting to know that someone was beside you. Whether it was a pet or someone you love.

I've had enough of playing so I just let her roam around the shop; I was watching her every move lest she destroys something. And I would have to pay lots of money for the damage. Even though I have money saved up in my account; I wanted to spend it on donations, not paying for the damage my baobei has done.

It was already evening but Auntie Jinjing still hadn’t called me. I would’ve hated to disturb her but I still needed to do a design to send to a client company, Life was hard for new graduates. Hopefully, a company would accept me; in the case, I wouldn’t be accepted then I'll think of a backup plan.

Several rings and Auntie still hadn’t picked up. I was getting worried. She always picked up on the third ring or even on the first. I called her again and again, Still, nobody picked up. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sir? Can I leave Jianguo here, promise I'll be back."

After I saw him nod, I ran out and went back to the cemetery. I saw her there, as she stared at the grave with a blank face, tears streamed down her face. I didn't think twice, I ran towards her and held her in my arms, caging her in a warm hug.

I stood there, awkwardly bent to hug Auntie Jinjing. Nobody was here besides the two of us; auntie needed this, she’d been keeping all of her tears to herself. She never shed a tear after my mother died, but she had been as affected as I had.

For the first time, Auntie cried in front of me. Without inhibitions, just, nothing... She had finally let go of her restraint. It must’ve been hard to keep it all to herself. First, She lost her mother at such a young age. After her mother died, her father went mad and followed right after her mother. She was left all alone… 

A girl that didn't have a family. No mother or father to celebrate special occasions. A little girl, who had worked harder than the rest. Who learned how to earn money earlier than most others of her age. She had no friends while growing up, never learned how to shed tears; was never the one who sheds tears.

But no matter how strong a person was. They would break down because they are only human. Humans feel emotions too, No matter if they had a strong personality or were cold, they would cry and break.

It took her a long time to calm down, My shirt was drenched but I couldn’t care less. At least I was beside my Aunt at her weakest. When she needed someone beside her, this is the only thing I could do. Her happiness already died, nobody could make her happy anymore.

As my mother's child and her godson, I could only try my best at making her happy. I knew my mama wouldn't like it if Auntie Jinjing was sad. I never liked seeing Auntie sad either. Mama and I had promised each other, to make those cold people smile, make them happy. The stronger people looked outside, the more fragile they were inside. They must always be handled with care.

I promised mama, so I always stood by my word. Promises shouldn't be made if you will break them. Mama said that promises should not be taken lightly, If you promised something, you must fulfill it. She said that no child of hers would break promises.

I must continue her legacy and teach my future babies about it. No grandchildren of mama were going to break promises.

We were there much longer than I expected. Auntie decided to go out after some time and I just followed her. When we were about to pass the pet shop. I panicked, I forgot; I bought a new cat.

"Auntie Jinjing, Wait!!"

"What happened, Zhanzhan?"

"So… I-uh adopted a cat." I glanced at her to see her reaction.

"Okay… so you adopted a cat? Then what else?"

"Uhm… it's in there." I pointed to the shop across from us.

"You silly child, you could've asked me if you wanted to get one. Why must you adopt it from here? Is everything ready? No? Do you even know how to take care of a cat?"

"It is, but the house is still not arranged. I don't know how to take care of one, but the owner gave me a brochure about cats and how to take care of them. So I'll learn, besides won't you help me Auntie Jinjing?" I tried showing my cutest face, which I think wasn’t a good one because she started grimacing. She looked like she was in pain.

"Stop, boy, you look- I don't know! I can't explain it." Was Auntie-... auntie was teasing me?

"Auntie don't tease."

"I'm not." Her face clearly showed her smirk, what “not teasing”?.

"Auntie~" I stomped my feet in annoyance. She laughed hard, and unrestrained. 

People were watching us, but I didn't want to make her stop. She looked so beautiful when she laughed, which must be why mama always kept a drawing of Auntie Jinjing's smile.

Auntie wouldn’t calm down immediately, she even choked in the process. People were still staring, but Auntie and I didn't care about them. We went to the pet shop, the first sight that greeted me was Jianguo inside her cage. She looked so pitiful in her cage like she was confined against her own will.

I ran towards Jianguo, took her out of the cage, and absolutely smothered her with kisses. She was purring loudly, she enjoyed being pampered. My adorable little princess.

Everything had been packed, but I couldn't bring everything myself so I asked the owner for help. Auntie's hands were full because of Jianguo, and her bag, I couldn't bear to let her help out.

It hadn’t taken us a long time to finish. We hadn’t stayed long and went on our way. The sky was dark, it was already evening, it was dotted with stars. It was a pleasant sight, Mother always admired those. She loved watching them every night, she even made a song about stars. I came to love stars because of my mother, she taught me many things using stars as an example.

Mama once told me that the stars were your guide. They'd help you in times of trouble. I had always been a firm believer of my mother's words.

Auntie drove the whole way, I had been dropping in and out of sleep. When we had finally arrived home, I went out and helped Auntie with the things I bought. I prioritized Jianguo before going back to place all the things I bought inside the house.

Once everything was placed inside, I arranged everything of Jianguo’s, while Auntie had been cooking. Occasionally, I took a break and helped out in the kitchen. I couldn't let Auntie do all the work, those who don't work should not eat.

We each helped the other out, so we finished earlier. I fed the cat and proceeded to fill my tummy. Food shouldn’t wait.

I had volunteered to wash the dishes since I wasn't that much of a help in the kitchen, it had only seemed proper to wash the dishes. Washing wasn't difficult, I only had to make it squeaky clean, then it's done.

Jianguo had been playing with her toys while I washed the plates. She had also followed me back to my room, where her bed was placed. Turned out, that Auntie had been planning to get a kitten so she had bought a bed, now there were two beds, one in the living room and the other in my room.

I had to make a design that could make the companies want me.

🦁🐰

I had already created drafts, after drafts but wasn't satisfied with any of them. I wanted to create something I couldn’t quite explain, It was stuck in my brain, and I couldn't make my hands follow that idea.

Hours passed by, every draft that I made wasn't satisfying for me. I tried everything, but i didn't like it. I could only give up with a sigh. Anyway, there was still tomorrow. It wasn't an urgent need, I should take it slow.

I just needed to stroll outside and find some inspiration. I would surely find something that fits what I wanted to do. I needed a push to breakthrough. Just a little time of observation then I’ll certainly find what I was looking for, and if I find it, I’ll sketch it.

Now I need to rest early to condition my body and mind for tomorrow, because tomorrow will be a long day. Proper rest is needed to function properly.

* * *

I had woken up to someone licking my face. Jianguo decided to wake me up earlier. I did want to sleep some more, but I needed to get up and get ready for the day. Taking a dip in the bathtub for a while before changing into something comfortable. 

My outfit was ready for the day and I didn't want to sully it. It wouldn't be good if I went out with my clothes dirty.

Auntie was still not awake, so I decided to make her breakfast. I am planning to make stuffed pancakes and fried rice.

I started cooking the rice. While the rice was cooking I started preparing the stuffed pancakes. It wasn't hard to make one so I was done with it after a few minutes.

The rice was cooked so I heated the pan, after it was heated I poured the oil. I poured in the ingredients one by one. And fried rice was also done.

After preparing the table I made Auntie her morning coffee as she called it. I could hear her footsteps from here.

I went back to the table and placed the coffee in front of Auntie's usual place. When she sat down, I went to feed the cat. And went back to fill my empty grumbling stomach.

It was a usual meal of silence. Auntie didn't like talking while she ate, she said that talking while eating would make her more hungry and she didn't want to be fat. And something about even if you're old you need to maintain your body, so you won't get sick or have complications.

I was pretty chubby but Auntie was okay with it, she said that I was still young. Nothing to worry about, but I feel like 24 is already considered old enough to be concerned with his/her body.

My face would gain fat before my body does. So my face is chubby, but my Auntie loved them. She always squeeze them whenever she got the chance to do so I decided to stay like that for a while. Then i'll join my Auntie with her daily exercises.

Auntie needed to go to her company, it grew over the years. It was busier since they had a big project going on. It was really big, 3 big companies were cooperating in this project. Auntie was handling the important part of the project so if she fails then everything fails.

Auntie only took a break yesterday for mama but she had to double her work because of it. And I… I need to send Jianguo to a vet, I would be distracted if I brought Jianguo with me.

And if I do get the job, I'll hire a caretaker; I can take care of her as of now. So the vet is my only choice.

🦁🐰

I was dressed and ready to go with Jianguo in tow. The materials needed are in my bag, my wallet and phone is in my pocket. 

I had to lock everything and make sure that everything was turned off. Cause I don't want to go back to a burned house. 

My Aunt left her car but I chose to ride a taxi. I feel safe when I'm in the backseat or the passenger's seat. I'll try driving when I feel safe and secured; but that time is not now.

I got to the vet and I left Jianguo there. The taxi was waiting and I had to pay an extra fare for it.

I got to the park and as usual it doesn't have that many people. Only a few tourists and people who live nearby. It was peaceful, the ambiance was just right. So I began looking around for inspirations.

Everything I see, I sketch. I decided that I should make one sketch that combines some of my sketches.

I drew and it started taking shape. It had the mountains as the background. And a man wearing ancient clothing holding a child.

I drew by instinct, it was unconsciously made. I wanted to draw something else. It turned into what it was rather than what I wanted. But I did find inspiration.

There was no reason for me to stay at the park. So I dropped by the vet and took Jianguo and bought treats for her.

🦁🐰

When I got home. I set her cage down and set her free. I already know what I wanted to do. I couldn't wait to draw it out. I set down everything on my bed. Jianguo was following me the whole way.

I got my drawing tablet. Started to sketch it out. I don't know the drawing earlier triggered something in me that inspired me to make what I wanted.

When I finished the outcome was a peony surrounded with vines. It was a Black Peony… pure black. It was surrounded with white vines. 

Just a few re-touch and I was done. I only needed to submit this and that previous project that I did. My resume is set, I only need to send it to some companies and wait.

Tomorrow, I could send it to some companies online or I could go personally and give it. I can only hope and pray that they liked it and get a call back. Fresh Graduates find it hard to look for a job. Since some don't have work experience like me. One could only hope that without a work experience they can be accepted.

I was all done, I changed my clothes and fed Jianguo. I grabbed a snack inside my pantry and sat on the sofa to watch the current show on tv. It was Spongebob.

I spent time watching it laughing when Spongebob and Patrick did something idiotic. And playing with Jianguo. I realized that it was already late when my Aunt came home with two plushies in tow. Is it for me? Or for her friend's child? Isn't that all me?

"I'm home boi."

"Welcome home Auntie Jinjing. How's your day?"

"Here." She handed me both plushies. "I saw it on my way here and I thought you might like it."

"Thank you!!" I have 5 plushies on my bed. 2 beside my bed. And this 2 will be on the couch inside my room.

"It was the same as usual. There are so many things that I had to fix. And that troublesome director is still at me. I don't even know why he is always picking faults. I'm starting to think if he and I were mortal enemies in my past life."

I think not. I'm pretty sure you did something to him while you were drunk and forgot about it.

"Don't be too stressed Auntie.If you're tired take a break first."

"Nah i can handle this. Should we cook dumplings today?"

Dumplings!! I love Auntie's dumplings, it tastes heavenly. I only help her with the wrapping so I don't know the recipe. Every dumpling that I tasted, Auntie Jinjing is always the Top 1 on my list.

Auntie pulled out a ready made fillings, I don't know where she got it. When did she make these? Whatever, I need to get moving and help out.

Jianguo was following me all the way to the kitchen. Then she might've gotten bored so she left to do her own thing i guess.

Wrapping dumplings is hard when you're a beginner but once you know how to do it. It is easy. Auntie and I were two people and we worked fast so we finished earlier.

I cooked Fried Rice. It was a good pair with Dumplings. I loved it since Auntie started making it for me. Now i started to make it for her, except dumplings.

It was silent, until we finished and went to our respective rooms. We didn't talk, it was serene. So calm that I even forgot to take a bath and darkness consumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Let me know my mistakes. Cause pretty much i know i did have some mistakes.


End file.
